Veni, vidi, Vici
by Chelsea Weaver
Summary: Kaiyoubi as she is called is a bounty hunter linked to a woman named Athena and the spartan named John. But this whole perpous was to bring them together, If so, What was her's? R&R! (I'll be working on this story R&R now so you don't have alot to read)
1. The Hunter

This is.... My new fan fiction. Roman for, 'I came, I saw I conquered.' "She" says it at the end n-n Anyway, Short, working on it. 'Kaiyoubi' is a bounty hunter/orphan who's soul is connected to both a woman and John.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I was the one who watch you drown...  
I was the one who tried to save you...  
I was the one who plays cards alone...  
I am the bounty hunter...  
I am Kaiyoubi...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
'It's been like this forever...' The rain poured. Her head hung low green eyes scanned the pavement Her jeans dragged along the pavement as well. Her white tank-top carried a red symbol. A sheikan's eye. 'It always has.... Those outcasted at a young age must grow up alone.... Find a job underage.... I chose bounty hunter... My name hunting.... Kaiyoubi.'  
The men on the street all in the military the women adored them. All accept the girl who watched the Spartan. They were alike, parentless, and even somewhat.... Heartless...  
The young man looked at her for a moment, before moving on... The young girl did as well... The two souls of the universe moved out of alignment.  
'that man... Oddly enough his eyes are like mine...' 


	2. Love?

Theme: Whisky for my man beer for my horses. Welcome to my next chapter! XD  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kaiyoubi dropped from the ventilation system. Her blonde hair swished after her as she landed on her feet like a cat. Black goggles with green lenses over her eyes. She zoomed forth her footsteps echoed as she reloaded her pistol rolling along the floor adjacent to her beginning point she dodged a few shots before ramming her pistol into the young male's gut she brought her knee up nailing the between of the legs. The man yelped as the bullet from her gun collided with his skull. His body fell. Her face remained emotionless. The military had surrounded the building unaware of the girl's presence. She picked it up walking back down the hall. Footsteps of about twelve men and a women echoed through the hall way. The same man from the day before stared in awe as the girl hauled the corpse of what was once a cause of a massacre on earth. She looked up. "He's yours..." The girl said dropping the body "All I need is the bounty." "Are you saying you're a hunter kid?" A voice rang. Chief Mendez walked to the head of the group (John never saw him again remember? Meaning he is possibly alive.) "I am." Kaiyoubi said sternly. Removing her goggles.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So... You hunt why?" One of the men asked as Kaiyoubi crossed her legs Indian style and drank her tea "It's my job good for both me and the people." "Yeah but the poor funeral service may have to work over time." A marine laughed. John watched. Something odd about this girl. The bar seemed pretty simple and bright for a bar at least. It smelled like fresh pine. Like the forest on what was once REACH. Kaiyoubi smiled as Athena served the men. John took an instant attraction to the young woman. Her hair was light and slightly curly yet wavy. It was bright blonde so the gray hints in it weren't seen. Her dress was white with small purple roses on it. Her face seemed like she was at least 25. Her pale-ish skin seemed silk smooth. Several of the marines were caught drooling. She smiled lightly towards John. His heart pounded. Some new emotion entered him it was like when he would stare at Linda too long! Athena finally left. The conversation continued between the hunter and the marines. John's attention on Athena. She seemed pure and untouched. She had obviously never had alcohol before. He adored and treasured her image. It was imprinted in his mind. He needed a drink, Quickly. He brought the mug to his lips taking a big gulp of the beer. Bad for him. But he needed it. He gave a sigh of relief pushing it away. The marines stared at him. Kaiyoubi grinned then laughed. They all did. John smiled a bit. "I've never seen you chug something like that chief!" A marine shouted "Never seen anyone take on an entire mug like that that fast before!" Athena laughed slightly watching them. John smiled not realizing her soft blue green eyes were upon his masculine form.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Review for more! =)  
  
~Sincerely, Chel-kun ( 


	3. Blind Target

Very short. It's just Kai telling John their next Target only a few chapters and a few sequels left n-n  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
John seemed to tremble at the fact Athena was next door. His sweat drizzled over his body. He closed his eyes tightly. He had just found out. He swallowed a lump in his throat and sat up hearing her showered. He could just imagine her bare body. She seemed pretty damn thin. And it was obviously all-natural beauty unlike the women that usual wandered around the street.  
Athena looked at the scars imprinted on her body. She got out of the shower throwing herself on the bed and crying. John could hear her. He frowned. "Poor thing..." He whispered listening to her lonely sobs as she clung to her own life supporting what happiness she had left...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next morning John met with the hunter who had treated them to drinks at 'New Haven' the bar Athena worked in, that's fight the one they were at yesterday. Apparently Kaiyoubi never drank. Only hung out here. Athena had fallen asleep her head on John's shoulder. He didn't want to move. She had cried all night. She deserved the rest. Kaiyoubi yawned "Well John?" "I'm not so sure. The bounties you deal with... Are... Well.. Pretty big the military doesn't go after those!" "Weak." She mumbled "I guess I will though" Kaiyoubi grinned "Welcome to the club. Our next target is a blind one." "A blind target?" "No one knows of his whereabouts." "Right. Name?" "Athkastahn Lair, I've decided to call him Blind Target." "I see." John grunted a bit. Athena stirred slightly. Kaiyoubi yawned "See you tomorrow newbie." She said as she walked out. "Newbie?" He frowned "Newbie.." He whispered as Athena awoke "John?" She questioned looking at the Spartan sitting up, "You okay?" Her voice, it was the coo of a sweet dove. Athena R. Gray. She was like, a sweet white- colored blossom blooming beneath the moons magical light. He smiled "I'm fine." He said sitting up and trotting off.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
REVIEEEEEEEEW! O-o Yeeeesss. Need reviews... *Gnaws on you* 


	4. Complicated Emotions

Okay people. I MUST tell you. I do not look like Artimus or Athena (Though I wish I was either! Whoo! X-x) Fred says she wants to be Jena or Aries XD. I'm a red head. Not fiery Sorta blondish, Long, I'm lick twig very skinny and I'm very VERY unhealthy because of it. Also I have violet/color changing eyes and glasses. XD So no I'm not like either of these two. Thanks for asking though n-n  
  
Theme: This is the time to Remember  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Athena lay quietly in her bed a smiled on her lips. She couldn't Believe it. Before she had left the bar. She had kissed John. He had blushed and the kiss was then deepened. It was official they were in love.  
  
Kaiyoubi shouted at the marines as Mendez had told her. They were... Afraid of a 12-year-old!? She smiled as they fled from her view.  
  
John watched carefully. Kaiyoubi was a great leader. But stern She would slap a marine if they disobeyed. Which was what happened to him. An Allie but she was worse than Kelly AND Linda PMSing at once!!! He smiled, he had Athena now. He stared into space laying back for awhile before falling asleep. Kaiyoubi stood over a tarnish field singed with flames and baptized in blood. Her eyes were red from tears. Sweat trickled down her muscular features. Angels wings came from her back The down and feathers fell slowly as if an invisible source was plucking them.  
  
He snapped awake sitting up. In his bed in his... No Athena's apartment. The scent of soup filled the air. A headache rang through out his head as he looked into the kitchen. Surely enough Athena making something for the both of them. She smiled entering the room with a warm bowl with a metallic spoon in it "You're finally awake." She taunted him. John smiled a bit. It'd been awhile since he'd smiled, but he didn't care. It was perfect because of his strong emotions towards the young woman he was learning to love. Neither minded the fact they were pretty much strangers. It was like they'd known each other forever.  
  
Kaiyoubi and the others could hear the two lovers kiss and converse from outside the door. A young marine smiled "GO CHIEF!" He chanted in his mind. ^-^  
  
Chief had gone to sleep on the floor For Athena. She had snuck off of her bed throwing her cover over her and John snuggling up to him... A smile upon her soft lips as he had warmed her heart right up...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
O well... Forget reviews... Just read. 


	5. The Hunter's Team

R&R? ._. ((Aren't I desperate? I need to see if you guys like it or not XD))  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
John walked into the New Haven bar. Kaiyoubi nodded as he entered standing people were gathered around the table no marines. At least ones he knew of. A tall lean man stood arms crossed over his shirt. Dark tresses of chocolate brown fall over Black sunglasses. Black leather jacket placed over red shirt. Blue jeans, not baggy not tight held up by a brown belt. Combat boots tucked neatly over feat. Cigarette clenched in mouth. AK47 strapped to back the strap came over his chest pockets connected to that. The pockets held ammunition.  
  
A young girl sat on the table with a laptop. Blonde tresses fell across her back. Black T-shirt with red rain coat over it. Tan cat-like ears perked from her skull. A tail swayed behind her. Jeans and work boots made-up the rest of her attire along with a belt holstering a pistol.  
  
Another young girl, another blonde. Camouflage uniform dubbed UNSC Her hair was braded. She seemed very young a camouflage hat shades her eyes. So far her face it emotions. Two dog tags hang around her neck.  
  
"Alright guys. This is John. He'll be helping us." Kaiyoubi introduced the group. She pointed out the Man with the AK47 first "John, This is Erik, former member of the UNSC. Erik, John." John shook hands with the man. Kaiyoubi nodded as she pointed out the girl on the table who took a bite of a chocolate filled donut. "John this is Kaori, Our mechanic, once a genetic experiment now a super genius and hacker. Kaori smiled up at him she obviously took everything as a game. She then pointed out the last blonde "John... This is the one girl military. SPARTAN III Jena 218."  
  
John couldn't believe it. They were already replacing the SPARTAN IIs with IIIs! He stared at her. She did nothing, she must've been like him. The last... Jena nodded. He nodded in return.  
  
"GOT IT!" Kaori said taking a bigger bit of the donut revealing slight fangs. He stared at her. Kaiyoubi rushed to Kaori's side...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*coughs* No more for you! =) 


End file.
